


Maybe We're All That We Needed

by Taimat



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimat/pseuds/Taimat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original prompt:</p><p>After episode 13.</p><p>Kotetsu shows up at Bunny's apartment in the evening, bearing fine wine for a little (and totally innocent) victory toast.<br/>But things doesn't end up that innocent after all.<br/>They drink and talk (about trust for example) and it ends up with confessions and eventually hot sex ;)<br/>(Not picky on who tops, but for once I'd like to see Kotetsu do it, make Bunny come undone<3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe We're All That We Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the kinkmeme here: http://t-and-b-anon.livejournal.com/524.html?thread=1240588#t1240588
> 
> On 2011/06/27.

The beeping of his wristband greets him as soon as he steps out of the shower, and he glares at it until he gets close enough to read the name.

Kotetsu.

"What do you want, old man?"

"Aw, what happened to 'Kotetsu?'" He pouts, and Barnaby only chuckles. But Kotetsu moves on quickly. "Hey, are you done with all of your press stuff? Have they finally let you go?"

"Yes, I'm done."

"Sure took you long enough."

"You're only upset because it wasn't you being harassed for the past…however many hours it's been." Barnaby really isn't sure. He just knows that it's late, and he's tired. As if the fight itself hadn't been enough, the media storm that greeted him when he arrived at the hospital to visit his friends…

"Wait, why aren't you still at the hospital? I thought--"

"Nothing my Hundred Power couldn't handle." Kotetsu's grin is infectious, and Barnaby finds himself smiling back.

"You're an idiot."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, how about opening your door for this idiot?"

"How…what?"

"Open the door. I look like even more of an idiot standing out here."

Kotetsu hangs up, and Barnaby pulls on a pair of jeans and a black shirt, nothing out of the ordinary, and resumes toweling his hair off as he goes to let the old man in.

He is still grinning when Barnaby opens the door. "You didn't have to get all dolled up for me!"

The blond just shakes his head. "As if I would."

And then Kotetsu strides in, a bottle in hand, and he presents it with a little flourish.

"You are not getting drunk and sleeping at my place, again."

"Eh? No, no, Bunny! I just thought we should celebrate a little! Here. Where there aren't any cameras and you can actually relax."

Barnaby hums in thought, and the way he simply turns and walks back in is as much of an agreement as Kotetsu is going to get, so the older man takes it for what it's worth. He shuts the door behind him and follows the blond around as he pulls two glasses and a bottle opener from the kitchen, leading the two of them to that same room that only has one damn chair.

"Hey, Bunny, have you ever thought about getting another chair?"

Barnaby turns, the towel still over his shoulders, and he hands Kotetsu a glass so he can lay the damp fabric over the lone piece of furniture. "I don't really receive company, but I suppose I can consider it, since you insist upon inviting yourself over."

The wine is something white, something sweet, and Barnaby can't help but sigh after swallowing, setting the glass on the floor so that he can collapse back. He really is tired, and while the wine is nice, it's not helping to wake him up.

Neither of them are using the chair, and Kotetsu is sitting nearby, watching him, and Barnaby turns his head. "What?"

"Thank you."

Barnaby snorts and rolls to his side, fingers stroking along the stem of his nearly-empty wine glass. "For what? You did most of the work."

Kotetsu smiles at the acknowledgement, raising his glass and downing what's left before refilling both, never mind the fact that Barnaby hadn't finished his. Not wanting to get left behind, so to speak, the blond sits up and drinks a little too fast. Kotetsu's eyes crinkle in amusement.

"This is good stuff. You don't have to guzzle it."

Barnaby doesn't respond to that, merely lies back down and stares at the ceiling.

The bottle is almost gone before either of them speaks again, the time having passed in a comfortable silence.

"I meant what I said, Bunny. Thank you."

The blond is sitting back up again, and all he has to do is raise his eyes in order to be able to look at the other man. If Kotetsu has seen fit to say it twice, he must mean more than what Barnaby had assumed. "For what?" The question is now honest, lacking its previous sarcasm.

"For trusting me."

The reply makes Barnaby's eyes go wide, and he can't think of anything to say.

"None of what I did would have mattered if you hadn't trusted me."

"You…you knew I would."

"Thank you, anyway." His smile is gentle, and it makes Barnaby's stomach jump.

The blond swallows. "We're partners, aren't we? If we can't trust each other, who else is there?"

Kotetsu hears what Barnaby isn't saying. There _is_ no one else. Barnaby is much too distant, too sharp, too hard to get close to.

But Kotetsu is stubborn and too nice for his own good.

"You can let people in, you know. It's hard, but sometimes, it's worth it."

Somehow, Barnaby had forgotten that Kotetsu had loved and lost, too. The circumstances were completely different, but they had both been left by someone closest to them. Barnaby looks at the older man with something different in his gaze. Like he's seeing something he'd never noticed before.

"How can you…? I mean…" Barnaby trails off, not sure how to put it delicately, his brain a little muddled.

"After Tomoe?" Kotetsu sighs. The question makes sense. After losing his parents, Barnaby had hardened himself in order to defend against any more pain. So why hadn't Kotetsu done the same thing?

"I guess it's a little different. I couldn't stop trusting people completely. I couldn't give up on everyone else that was already in my life, you know? I had family and friends who cared about me. Most importantly, I had Kaede. If I closed in on myself, who would be there for her?"

Barnaby slumps in his place on the floor. "I've never…never had…" He doesn't know why he's telling the old man this, but whether it's the wine or just the easy comfort of Kotetsu's presence, he can't stop himself.

"Bunny?" While the nickname usually rubs him the wrong way, for some reason, it now seems…endearing. No one else has ever given him a nickname before. Not out of…affection.

Kotetsu is startled when Barnaby lifts his head, finding green eyes starting to mist over. "You know, old man, you're probably the closest thing I've ever had to a friend."

"You're serious!?"

"Is it that hard to believe? You yourself told me that you could see why I didn't have any."

"Ah, Bunny, I didn't mean--"

"It's okay." And maybe it isn't really, but that's not Kotetsu's fault. "You were right. But I had never minded."

"…had?" Kotetsu manages to force the question out, feeling like he's dancing around something very important and terrified that he's going to ruin it, to miss it, to scare this open, vulnerable Bunny off and make him collapse in on himself, again.

Barnaby bites his lip and takes his time to answer, but Kotetsu doesn't push him. "I mind now. And it's your fault." Kotetsu doesn't respond to that, having little idea what to say, so Barnaby continues. "You have no idea what you've done, do you? I haven't had a family in twenty years. I haven't had friends. Nothing more than business acquaintances. I've certainly never _dated_ anyone, much less--"

All of a sudden, the blond claps a hand over his own mouth, surprised at the way his tongue has run away with him. There is no reason Kotetsu needs to know these things. Blushing in embarrassment and shame, he clears his throat and lowers his hand.

"The point is…I feel like I've missed out on a lot, but I never cared. Until you. And now I can't stop thinking about it. I can't stop thinking that, maybe… If I like being your…your _friend_ , then… Then maybe I'd like other things, too." The last part is mumbled together, and the brunet has to strain to hear it.

Kotetsu is completely still, watching the blush darken on Barnaby's cheeks, watching him as he stares at the floor. His brain is spinning more quickly than the wine wants it to, but he can't help turning Barnaby's words over and over in his head. Moving to his hands and knees, he crawls the short distance across the floor to the other man. From here, he can see the slight shudders, the way Barnaby's breath catches on occasion, and when he lifts the other man's face with gentle hands, he sees those green eyes sparkling with unshed tears. His heart aches for the other man, and he brushes a thumb along Barnaby's cheekbone.

"It's okay, Bunny. To talk to me. To show me this. You can trust me."

Barnaby's entire body seems to sway toward him, and Kotetsu isn't sure if he pulled the other man into his lap or if Barnaby had come willingly, but either way, it doesn't seem that the blond will be leaving anytime soon. Arms wind about his neck, and Barnaby presses against him desperately, straddling Kotetsu because it will get him closer. "I _know_ , damn you."

And then wet tears are falling against his skin, the brush of Barnaby's eyelashes teasing his neck. The blond makes little noise, his crying being more from relief and confusion and some other things he isn't completely sure of, but he isn't sad. He yearns for what he's never had, but since he'd never wanted any of those things until recently, he doesn't mourn over lost opportunities.

It hits him that the reason why he wants them now is because of Kotetsu. Kotetsu has made him trust, and while that was a huge step, it doesn't mean that he trusts anyone else, now. It just means that he trusts Kotetsu. And so the person he wants those things with…is _Kotetsu_.

The realization makes him push back sharply, staring at the older man in bewilderment, face shining with tears that Kotetsu is quick to wipe away.

"Finally figured it out?"

"You…"

Kotetsu laughs. "Don't worry. I only had a few minutes on you. Right around 'Maybe I'd like other things, too.'" The man's grin is bright, and Barnaby huffs, hiding his face in the man's neck again.

"I didn't mean _that_."

"Maybe you didn't before, but now you do."

Barnaby blushes harder, not having anything to say to that. It would be fairly pointless to deny it, what with the way he's already on top of the other man and has no apparent desire to move. Right when he's about ready to die from embarrassment, Kotetsu kisses the top of his head.

The blond freezes.

"If you'd sit up, I'd do it properly."

Barnaby is too nervous to move, his hands clenching in the material of Kotetsu's shirt, afraid to unwrap them from around the other man. "You're--" The first word is scratchy, and Barnaby's voice breaks, so he clears his throat and tries again. "You're _okay_ with this!?"

Kotetsu's laugh rumbles in his chest, and Barnaby can't help but huddle closer. In fact, closer seems to be the only direction he _can_ move, if his complete inability to listen to his brain's commands to bolt is any indication.

"Yeah, Bunny. It's okay. It's okay." He repeats it several times, stroking down the younger man's back and chasing the little shivers off. And finally, Barnaby leans away enough to look him in the eye, his countenance still full of nervousness and confusion.

"So can I kiss you properly, now?"

Barnaby swallows hard. "I don't… I haven't…"

Kotetsu moves forward, pressing their foreheads together and doing his best to go slowly. To not scare the other man off. "It's okay, Bunny. Stop worrying about it. Is this what you want?"

Barnaby bites his lip, and Kotetsu pulls it free gently with his thumb. "Yeah." The word is barely more than a breath against his skin, but it's permission, and Kotetsu's not about to ignore it.

He leans in, pausing before their lips touch, glancing up to make sure Barnaby isn't freaking out…

…and the blond closes the distance.

Barnaby sighs, thinking that this isn't so bad, and then Kotetsu's mouth moves against his own, and he stiffens.

Kotetsu stops immediately. "Bunny?"

Blinking down from his perch in Kotetsu's lap, Barnaby is quiet for a moment. "It…feels good."

A full laugh is his reply, and Kotetsu pets at soft blond curls, eyes flicking back and forth between Barnaby's mouth and his eyes. "It's supposed to."

"I-I thought it was just…something you did in order to get to other things."

"Kissing is supposed to feel good. You can kiss without doing anything else. And you can do everything else without kissing. I think it's enjoyable on its own. Wanna try again, Bunny?"

Barnaby's mind is reeling, but he nods.

"Close your eyes, then."

The blond does so, feeling kind of like he's caught up in a movie, because his stomach really does flutter when Kotetsu leans in again. He can feel hot breath against his lips, and Kotetsu presses a brief kiss to them. And then the older man opens his mouth and sucks a little on Barnaby's lower lip, and he moans in response.

"That's it. Let me in."

Kotetsu's voice makes him shudder, and Barnaby parts his lips for him, moaning softly when Kotetsu licks inside him. If he'd thought the kiss felt good before, it's positively delicious to have Kotetsu's tongue rubbing against his own, teasing at the roof of his mouth. Barnaby lets Kotetsu tilt his head, pressing closer and sucking on his tongue, and the blond is pleased with himself when Kotetsu moans back.

He finds himself dizzy when Kotetsu breaks the kiss, and his lungs expand gratefully.

"Okay, Bunny?"

The blond nods. He is more than okay. This is…

"Kotetsu…"

The older man growls and takes his mouth again, and the sound vibrates through Barnaby, making him arch and shiver, and he lets Kotetsu lead his tongue back and forth between their mouths, confidence growing when it's evident that he's not the only one enjoying this.

Kotetsu's hands rove over his back and into his hair, scratching at his scalp in a way that Barnaby finds irresistible, and he doesn't realize that he's rocking into Kotetsu until a strong hand on his hip makes him stop.

"Bunny, do you know what you want?"

That deep voice is making it hard for Barnaby to think, so it takes him a moment to put together an answer. "I don't. But I like this."

"Are you okay with doing this? With me?"

Barnaby flushes. "I told you I wanted to."

"I know, but I wanted to check."

"I don't know what I'm doing." He really, really hopes he doesn't sound as pathetic to Kotetsu as he does to himself.

"That's okay, Bunny. I do. So for now, tell me what you like and don't like. Tell me if you want to stop. Can you do that for me?"

"Are…are you really okay with this?"

"Yeah, Bunny. I am."

"But why?"

Kotetsu sighs. It's probably better to get this part over with beforehand. "You're not the only one who's lonely. And I happen to like you, even though you can be a right brat, sometimes." He taps the blond on the nose at the end of his sentence, but his eyes are smiling, though he's trying to look serious.

"I'd say that I'll do better next time, but I probably won't." One corner of Barnaby's mouth inches upward as he tests this…thing between them, and the awkward knot in his stomach starts to loosen when Kotetsu laughs.

"I wouldn't expect any different. But if it's all right with you, I'm going to keep kissing you, now."

Nodding and licking his lips, the blond leans in, thrown off when Kotetsu ducks his head. But then he feels a warm mouth just under his jaw, and he moans. When Kotetsu travels up to his ear, Barnaby makes a high noise he didn't even know he _had_ , but Kotetsu's sucking and licking and pressing his tongue _inside_ \--

Barnaby makes that noise again, his body trembling, and Kotetsu relinquishes his ear and moves back down his neck, again. That feels nice, too. The man's hands continue to pet and stroke at him, and he's not entirely surprised when they make their way under the back of his shirt. The pads of Kotetsu's fingers trace down the sides of his spine, fan out over his ribs, dip into the hollow of his lower back, and Barnaby twitches.

The man explores that area intently, narrowing down on the one particular bundle of nerves that makes Barnaby gasp and shift. Sucking gently at Barnaby's neck, not enough to leave a mark, Kotetsu presses a finger into that spot, and Barnaby cries out, jerking in his hold.

"Kote…tsu…" Fingers wound deep into dark hair, Barnaby shifts in Kotetsu's lap. "Touch me more."

Getting an eyeful when he leans back, Kotetsu can't help but smile at Barnaby's flushed cheeks, his eyes gone a shade darker. His hands tug at the hem of Barnaby's shirt.

"Is it okay if I take this off?"

Barnaby doesn't say anything, but he strips the shirt off immediately, glaring a little when Kotetsu looks at him in amusement.

"I can undress myself."

There is a laugh. "I know. But maybe _I_ want a turn undressing you."

Barnaby rolls his eyes. "Like there isn't time for that later. But I can put it back on, if you're sore about it." He's kind of proud of himself for even being able to think so clearly, right now.

"No, it's fine. There are other things I can undress." And then his hands are making their slow, very slow way down Barnaby's chest, down his belly, and they fiddle with his belt for a moment, Kotetsu's eyes searching his partner's, looking for any sign that Barnaby doesn't want this.

"If you're not going to do it, I will."

"Fine, fine. Rush the old man along. I see how it is."

"Oh, shut u--uh! Hnn…" Barnaby's voice trails off into a little whine, his entire being focused upon Kotetsu's hand which has just pushed its way into his jeans to wrap around his cock.

With a teasing grin, Kotetsu works him free, undoing his belt and unzipping his pants so that he can stroke Barnaby's shaft in the open air. His mouth closes around one nipple, and Barnaby definitely doesn't have any objections to that, if the way he bucks is anything to go by. The blond is nearly frantic as he pushes up into Kotetsu's fist, and the other man feels like he's barely had time to get used to the feel of him before Barnaby is coming between them.

Kotetsu tries to block what he can, containing the mess, and he lets Barnaby come down slowly, just holding him and kissing at one shoulder while the man pants, chest heaving.

"Good?"

Barnaby nods silently, eyes closed, and then he takes in a deep breath before letting it all out in a moan, the sound making Kotetsu shiver.

"You didn't come." His voice is soft, but not angry. Maybe…upset?

Kotetsu kisses him again, and he takes it as a positive sign that Barnaby lets him. "Nope. Did you want me to?"

"I thought… I thought you…" This flustered Barnaby is difficult to deal with, and Kotetsu has to do a lot more reading between the lines, but the younger man is adorable enough to make up for it.

"You might be ready to go again soon, but I'm older than you are, Bunny. I'd rather wait and see what other things might interest you."

"What other… Oh." Barnaby looks down, and Kotetsu nudges at his jaw with his nose.

"Hey, don't worry, Bunny. I won't ask you to do anything you don't want to do."

"Do you want to have sex with me?"

Kotetsu is a little surprised at how blunt he is, but he answers truthfully. "Yeah, but that can wait."

"Why does it have to wait?"

"Because--"

"Do you not want me now?"

"Damn it, Bunny!" Kotetsu puts a hand over the other man's mouth, trying to quell the words so he can think straight. "Yes, I do. Yes. But that's a big step to take. And I don't want you to do something you'd regret."

Barnaby reaches up to push Kotetsu's hand down. "I don't think I would. I want this. And there's no one else I'd want to do it with. I trust _you_. Just you."

It's a lie to say that Kotetsu's heart doesn't beat harder at Barnaby's words, but he tries to keep his head.

"If that's what you want, then okay. How do you want to do this?"

"How?" Barnaby tilts his head, and it's adorable.

"Do you want to be inside me? Or do you want me to be inside you? Of course, we can always wait. We have time, Bunny. We can do something else, for now."

Barnaby isn't even listening to that. He's busy thinking of which way he'd rather do this. He has to admit, the entire thing is…daunting. He knows the mechanics of it, but that's about it. The thought of it actually being done is frightening, especially when he considers being the one getting…fucked. The thought of doing it to Kotetsu, however… He really doesn't know what he's doing, and he doesn't want to mess this up by stumbling around when Kotetsu very clearly has more experience than he does and would do it better than Barnaby would, anyway.

He'll learn, first.

"The second one. I pick the second one."

"Eh?" Kotetsu pauses mid-ramble.

"Just…how much does it hurt?" Barnaby's eyes are determined, and Kotetsu can't help but kiss him for a moment.

"Honestly, it's not all that bad if you take it slow. In your case, really, really slow."

Barnaby nods, mood serious. "And are you…willing to do that?"

Kotetsu folds his arms around the younger man, pulling their bodies close. "You worry so much. This is supposed to feel good. And do you really think I'd hurt you if I could at all help it?"

"…no."

"Do you think I'd hurt you just to make myself feel good?"

"No." Barnaby starts to feel bad. He _does_ know the man better than this. Kotetsu would never--

"Do you trust me?"

"N--yes." Barnaby huffs. "Don't change the answers on me."

Kotetsu laughs. "Then pay attention. Now, I'm thinking this would all be a lot more comfortable if we moved to your bed. Sound okay?"

Barnaby stands on slightly shaky legs, and Kotetsu rises next to him. He's not sure why it surprises him when the older man takes his hand, but the action freezes him. He can tuck himself into his pants in a minute.

"A few things, though. First, do you have lube in here, somewhere?"

Barnaby frowns and gives a curt nod. He might not be having sex, but it wasn't like he was…sworn to celibacy, or something. He needed to get off sometimes, too.

"Hey, don't get offended. Just making sure. Second…I'm guessing you don't have condoms."

A shake of blond curls, and Kotetsu sighs.

"I haven't been with anyone since Tomoe, and you've never been with anyone _ever_. It's your call, here."

"I still want to do this."

Kotetsu squeezes his hand, and the simplicity of the gesture makes Barnaby feel warm on the inside. He feels like this is…right.

"Okay, then. This is what we're going to do. I'm going to take you to bed. I'm going to strip you down, lay you out, take my time with you. I'm going to make sure you're stretched and ready for me, and if it's what you want, I'll take you. And I'll make you feel good, and I'll fuck you until you come. And maybe a little after that. If, at any point, you want me to stop or slow down, you're going to let me know, and I will. Is that clear?"

Barnaby's mouth has gone dry at Kotetsu's words, desire stirring in him again. It's all he can do to make what he hopes is a sound of agreement.

The trip to the bedroom flies by, and Barnaby isn't focused on anything but the feel of Kotetsu's hand in his own. As soon as the door closes, Kotetsu's leading him to the bed, making him sit down.

"So, where's your lube?"

When Barnaby pulls it out from under his pillow, Kotetsu laughs. "Guess I didn't have to go far, after all."

And Barnaby's blushing again, damn it, which isn't helped by the other man pushing him back and crawling on top of him. With Kotetsu over him, Barnaby shudders. He feels…trapped. But, he's not afraid. Kotetsu is commanding and powerful above him, but Barnaby still trusts him, and the dichotomy makes his stomach twist in a very pleasant way. He's _excited_.

He never thought he'd see Kotetsu like this. And while he'd like to say the older man is like a different person, that's not entirely true. He's still Kotetsu. He's just…showing a different side that Barnaby wouldn't have seen any other way.

It's sexy as hell.

Kotetsu doesn't say anything, running his fingers down the side of Barnaby's face. His partner is beautiful like this. He's always beautiful, to be fair, but with the flush of arousal and just a hint of nervousness…and those eyes. Those green eyes brimming with trust, and it's all directed at _him_ \--

Kotetsu needs to steady himself.

Barnaby makes a soft, questioning noise in his throat, and Kotetsu immediately leans down to kiss it out of him. One hand runs down the length of Barnaby's side, the other playing with his hair where Kotetsu is propped up on his elbow. He whines when Kotetsu's fingers swirl around one nipple, and the older man grins, pulling back with a suck to Barnaby's lower lip.

"I like kissing you."

The blond gives him a slow, shy smile, and it's gorgeous. "I like it when you kiss me."

"Wanna kiss you everywhere."

Barnaby laughs a little, the sound more a rush of air through his nose than anything else, and he tilts his head to the side, teasing his partner closer. "Come on, then."

Kotetsu's mouth is hot on his neck again, and his tongue licks down the straining tendons there, over Barnaby's throat that vibrates with his moans, and Barnaby's eyes open when the man sits back on his knees.

"Kotetsu?"

"Admiring. Gimmie a minute."

Barnaby shifts in place under Kotetsu's stare, amber eyes covering him everywhere. He's acutely aware of the way he's blushing, the way his chest heaves with his panting, the way his hair is probably sticking up in strange angles, the way he's still hanging out of his pants and beginning to harden all over again.

"You really are beautiful, you know."

And while Barnaby knows he's attractive, knows all about the stares and compliments he gets from the public, for Kotetsu to say it now, just for him to hear, with him looking like this…

"Don't…don't _say_ things like that."

Kotetsu chuckles and brings Barnaby's hand to his mouth, brushing his lips lightly over his wrist, his palm, his knuckles. "But it's true." And then Barnaby doesn't much care anymore, because Kotetsu's sucking on his index finger, and it's _obscene_.

The blond arches and murmurs softly, his pleasured noises growing louder as Kotetsu moves on to his middle finger, his ring finger…

By the time Kotetsu moves onto his other hand, Barnaby's head is spinning. And all the man has touched are his _hands_.

He is going to _die_.

Kotetsu finally lets his other arm fall and leans down to lick a thin line right up the center of his chest.

"I can't decide where I want to kiss you next."

"This is… _kissing?_ "

"Well, yeah. What else would you call it?"

Barnaby has no idea. But then, he doesn't have much of an idea about anything, right now. Other than the man on top of him. Much too far away.

"Kiss me."

The words are out before Barnaby even thinks them, and Kotetsu smiles down at him, bending to seal their mouths together. And for whatever reason, Barnaby wraps his arms around the man's waist and tugs, trying to bring their bodies closer together. The feel of Kotetsu's clothing against his skin makes him whimper, and Kotetsu pulls back.

"I've decided." While he speaks, he's busy unbuttoning his vest, his shirt, undoing his tie, and the clothing is off and on the floor, leaving Barnaby with a splendid view of a body he's never really been able to appreciate until now. Kotetsu is all lean muscle, toned from years of work as a superhero. A defined chest and tight stomach lead Barnaby's eyes down to where he can see the beginnings of a light trail of hair descending beneath Kotetsu's navel. Other than that, the man is nearly hairless, as far as Barnaby can tell, and his mouth waters.

"I know where I want to kiss you next."

"…huh?" The eloquent reply is proof of how far Barnaby's mind has gone, and he tries to remember whatever it was they were discussing.

"Turn over."

Barnaby obeys immediately, content to let Kotetsu lead him where he will, and the first thing the man does is press down upon him again, chest to back, covering Barnaby in warm, solid weight. The blond whimpers at the feeling, exacerbated by the way Kotetsu is sucking at his earlobe again, brushing his hair aside so he can lick down the back of Barnaby's neck, too. His hand is busy roaming the younger man's lower back, searching for that sensitive spot he'd found earlier, and when Barnaby twitches, Kotetsu slides down and kisses that place, his fingers now busying themselves in toying with Barnaby's waistband.

"Kote--ah! Oh…nn…" Barnaby writhes as Kotetsu sucks hard on that spot, now certain to leave a bruise. It isn't a place that the public sees, and so he feels no remorse in marking the younger man there.

Strong hands keep him from rutting against the bed, and Barnaby whines.

"Taking these off, now."

And Barnaby really doesn't mind at all, forgetting that he hadn't bothered to put on underwear after his shower until Kotetsu moans from above him. He manages to turn enough to blink up at the man in confusion.

"Damn," is Kotetsu's only comment before lying on top of him again.

Barnaby's starting to think that his partner has a thing for contact, for holding him, for surrounding him completely, and he doesn't mind at all. He likes this. He's liked _everything_ , so far.

"Hey, Bunny?" Kotetsu gets a soft noise in response, which he takes as a sign that the younger man is listening. "Can I kiss you everywhere, now?"

"W-where…where are you…"

"I wanna kiss you…" Kotetsu shifts enough to nudge his legs apart, and his fingers ghost up the inside of Barnaby's thigh, running over his ass in abstract patterns, "…here."

Barnaby's trying to wrap his mind around this. He _thinks_ he knows what Kotetsu is asking, but-- "Why would you _want_ to?"

"I like it."

"You… You what? I don't… What?"

Kotetsu laughs at the way Barnaby stumbles over his words, glad that he jumbles the man's thoughts so much. "I do. And I want to see you. Listen to you. I know you're going to make the most amazing noises, Bunny. Will you let me? If you don't want to, that's okay."

Barnaby doesn't know. He really isn't sure about this at all, but Kotetsu seems to be sure enough for the both of him, and there isn't a thing Kotetsu has done to him so far that _hasn't_ felt good, so…

"…okay."

He sounds so timid that it makes Kotetsu sigh. "Bunny, we don't have to--"

"I said okay. I trust you." And then he's burying his face in a pillow, probably out of embarrassment. Or it could be so that he doesn't have to see the old man's cocky grin. Whichever.

He feels Kotetsu crawl down the length of his body, and he's suddenly very, _very_ glad that he at least got to shower before this. Warm breath flirts with the skin over his tailbone, and he whimpers in what sounds a little like fear.

"Relax, Bunny. Trust me. I'm not going to hurt you."

Shivers run up Barnaby's spine, and he tries to listen to Kotetsu's voice, tries to will his muscles into relaxing, but just as soon as he's made the tiniest amount of progress, Kotetsu's hands are spreading him open. The blond is _beyond_ embarrassed, and while he's pretty sure of what Kotetsu wants to do, he can't _understand_ it, and he clamps down tightly on the cry that wants to free itself.

No one has ever--and why--he's going to--

Barnaby nearly inhales his own pillow at the first touch of Kotetsu's tongue. He isn't sure what he'd been expecting it to feel like, but the real thing certainly tops it. He can feel himself twitching as Kotetsu runs his tongue over him _there_ , and Barnaby still can't believe it. He squeaks, shuddering while Kotetsu licks him into submission, and when he finally loosens up enough, Kotetsu pushes the very tip of his tongue inside.

Barnaby screams and tightens up all over again, and Kotetsu is quick to pull back, calming him with warm hands stroking his hips, his thighs, his ass.

"Shh. You're okay. You're all right."

"Please…" The request wavers in the air, and Kotetsu crawls up so he can see Barnaby's face, petting his hair back.

"Bunny? Do you want me to stop?"

Barnaby trembles, hands clenching into the pillowcase, and his teeth relinquish his lower lip so he can speak again. "No. Please, Kotetsu. Again."

He spreads his legs and tilts his hips when Kotetsu grins and returns to his place behind him, and when Kotetsu's tongue presses inside, Barnaby screams just as he did before. But now that Kotetsu knows that Barnaby _wants_ this, he simply keeps his hold on the younger man's hips and pushes deeper.

Breath coming quickly through his open mouth, Barnaby closes his eyes so that he isn't focused on anything other than Kotetsu. Licking him. Sucking him. Kissing him in a place that he had never _imagined_ someone would want to.

He thinks he can understand a little better why Kotetsu loves kissing so much. If this even counts.

Able to do little more than pant and whine, his head grows light as Kotetsu just. doesn't. _stop._ It feels so _good_ and doesn't hurt at all. Just wet, hot, _intimate_ , and he wishes that Kotetsu could tongue-fuck him deeperharder _more_.

Barnaby groans when Kotetsu's mouth moves down, legs spreading further as that tongue licks behind his balls, and then Kotetsu is biting along the backs of his thighs, making him shift restlessly. His hands follow that path, and when he speaks, Barnaby shivers.

"Wanna finger yourself first? Have you done that before?"

Barnaby shakes his head, and Kotetsu's not sure which question the blond is answering. "Bunny?"

Barnaby manages to lift his head from where he's been drooling onto his pillowcase, and Kotetsu's cock jumps at the pretty picture Barnaby makes, all hot and bothered.

"Want…you. Do it." He arches his back with a whimper, his eyes growing wider when Kotetsu crawls forward to grab the lube where they left it earlier. He wants this. He's…pretty sure he wants this. He's…he's…

…closing his eyes at the snap of the cap, too nervous to look.

"Bunny… Look at me, Bunny."

One green eye cracks open, and Kotetsu's smiling at him, propped up on his elbow. Barnaby gasps at the feel of Kotetsu's fingers sliding over his entrance, and his muscles clench.

"Slowly, okay? Slowly. It's okay, Bunny."

A finger teases at him, pressing in just a little before pulling back again and repeating the motion, and Barnaby whimpers. Why isn't Kotetsu kissing him?

He twists to the side, reaching out desperately for the other man, heart shuddering when Kotetsu turns his head and pushes him back gently before Barnaby's broken gasp and hurt expression freeze him in place.

"Bunny--"

And then he's pulling away, eyes lowered, and Kotetsu huffs, not willing to lose the immense amount of ground he's gained.

"Bunny, remember where my mouth's just been."

Barnaby blinks back at him. "Do you…not want to kiss me, then?"

"Don't you _mind_?"

"Well…I want to kiss you, so…" Barnaby trails off, waiting for whatever Kotetsu decides.

There is an audible thump when his back hits the mattress, Kotetsu bearing him down, and the growl that vibrates into his mouth when Kotetsu takes it with his own makes Barnaby mewl. Kotetsu gives him no time to protest, grabbing the younger man under his knees and spreading his legs so he can press their hips together, cloth to skin, and Barnaby cries out against him, arms reaching up to wrap around Kotetsu's shoulders and hold him close.

"You're so damn _irresistible_." Kotetsu's voice is deep and rough with desire, and Barnaby mewls again. "And you make the _best_ noises."

Pulling away, he smiles down at the younger man, hair fanned out over the pillow, body shivering in what Kotetsu hopes is desire. The flushed head of Barnaby's cock would certainly suggest that. He lowers one pale leg to the bed and props the other on his shoulder, his fingers following the long limb down to the juncture of Barnaby's thighs before reaching for the lube again, much of it having been lost on the sheets during the sudden change of position.

"Is this okay, Bunny?"

The blond bites his lip and nods as Kotetsu slicks his fingers again, and this time, he can _see_ the older man reach down before he feels it, and he's already tensing.

"Relax, Bunny. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to rush this. I want to make you feel good. Let me in."

His voice soothes along Barnaby's trembling nerves, and he tries to relax. And as soon as he does, Kotetsu slips his finger in, now pressing at that inner ring of muscle, and Barnaby pants as the man pushes past that barrier, too, sliding inside him more easily than he had thought possible. Barnaby is making soft little cries in the back of his throat, trying to relax and wrap his mind around what Kotetsu is doing to him.

"Breathe. Remember to breathe."

Barnaby takes in a deep breath and lets it go with sigh, cheeks flushing because, when he looks down, he sees Kotetsu. And Kotetsu can see _everything_.

"You're beautiful, Bunny."

Barnaby smiles a little, noticing that the man still isn't moving, and he shifts his hips, breath catching.

"Yeah, like that. Trust me. Open for me."

And Barnaby _wants_ to, because the more Kotetsu works him, the looser he gets, and the better this starts to feel. The older man's eyes are full of something more intense than Barnaby knows what to do with, and so he just rocks his hips down onto Kotetsu's moving hand, moaning softly.

"Want to try another?"

At the blond's nod, Kotetsu presses a second finger to the ring of muscle, pushing inside steadily and not stopping until both were in to the last knuckle. Barnaby's breaths have gone high and airy, and his eyes watch the other man from under lowered lashes.

Kotetsu can't wait to be inside him.

Apparently, he'd voiced that, because Barnaby tries to hide his face in his pillow again, failing because Kotetsu won't let him roll over.

"You doing okay? Am I hurting you?"

"Doesn't…hurt. A little, but… Not too bad. Keep going."

The man's fingers inside him, spreading and stroking gently, are definitely one of the strangest things Barnaby has ever felt. He watches the look of concentration on Kotetsu's face, awed at the amount of care he's showing, and he's amazed at the way his body reacts to his partner's touch. He relaxes and opens in a way he'd never thought possible, and his eyes close as he lets himself _feel_.

Kotetsu's probing inside him, and Barnaby's pretty sure he knows what he's trying to find, and he waits patiently for the inevitable.

When he does find it, Barnaby gasps and his spine arches, hands gripping desperately to the pillow underneath his head. The leg over Kotetsu's shoulder tenses as he tries to drag the man closer, and his cock twitches against his belly. The gasp is released in what sounds like something between a coo and a moan, and Kotetsu growls, pressing at the spot again and again until Barnaby's voice is a constant, wanton cry, words lost. The only thing he knows is Kotetsu's touch, and the next stretch is met with a something like a scream.

He doesn't know what to do with himself, and he's glad that Kotetsu does, because he can't even think, right now. He's pushing down on the man's fingers, surprising himself with how much he wants this, and he lets out what sounds like a sob when Kotetsu's hand closes around his erection, spreading the precum dripping down the shaft. His body burns wherever Kotetsu touches him, and the feeling of emptiness when Kotetsu pulls out brings a whine of loss.

"How do you want to do this, Bunny?"

Barnaby's panting, watching Kotetsu get off the bed and finish undressing, and when he's finally naked, when Barnaby can finally see _all_ of him, his heart seems to drop into his stomach.

Kotetsu isn't huge, for certain, but…he's definitely larger than three fingers. And how on earth is _that_ going to fit inside him?

…he's about to have sex with this man. He is about to _lose his virginity_ to this man.

And what if it hurts so bad that he has to stop? What if he's so terrible that Kotetsu can't even stand it?

What if they're about to ruin everything they have? This relationship, the trust, everything they've worked for…

As Kotetsu prowls back toward him, looking more like a tiger than he ever has, Barnaby can't hold his gaze, and the older man soon is on top of him, and there's skin, _so much skin_ , and Barnaby's shaking again and--

"Shh… What's wrong? Talk to me, Bunny."

Kotetsu's hands are gentle on his cheeks, and he kneels over the blond with eyes full of concern.

For a moment, Barnaby doesn't think he can say _anything_ , and then Kotetsu rolls to the side and gathers him into his arms, and Barnaby's spilling _everything_. And Kotetsu just listens and strokes his hair, and Barnaby feels terrible because the older man's hard against his leg, but the way he doesn't even seem to mind that only makes Barnaby feel worse, and he babbles like crazy until Kotetsu kisses him to shut him up.

"You worry so much, Bunny. After the stupid, hurtful things we've done to each other, you think _this_ will ruin us? So far, all it's done is made me like you more. I might even prefer you like this."

Barnaby gives him a weak shove and pouts.

Kotetsu smiles and kisses him on the nose, laughing a little at the way Barnaby's eyes cross to follow him.

"But really, I'm not going to fuck you and drop you, if that's what you're worried about."

His choice of language makes Barnaby shift, and the blond doesn't say anything, too embarrassed to voice the affirmation.

"I _care_ about you, Bunny. And I trust you enough to share this with you."

"You trust…me?"

"Well, yeah. Do you know how nervous _I_ am?" Barnaby thinks he understands what Kotetsu means by that, but then the old man has to keep on talking. "It's not everyone who's willing to sleep with a superhero complete with Hundred Power."

Barnaby thinks for a moment. "…we'll have to try that, sometime."

Kotetsu shivers against him and holds him a bit closer. "It would be explosive."

"And short." Barnaby's starting to smile again, and Kotetsu's heart unclenches from where it's tied itself into knots.

"But it would be the best five minutes of your _life_."

"You think so highly of yourself, old man."

"Back to that, again? Admit it, this old man knows what he's doing!"

Barnaby _does_ blush at that, and he's annoyed that the other man can get to him so easily. But he does have a point. Aside from the physical aspect, Kotetsu has been handling Barnaby's emotions in a manner that is nothing short of adept. And Barnaby is grateful for that.

"Which is why…" Kotetsu noses at the side of his face, "I'm going to make this good for you, if you'll let me. I can't promise that it won't hurt at all, but I really will do my best. And don't worry about your own performance. I haven't been disappointed, yet."

Barnaby wants to believe him. And to be fair, he doesn't have any reason _not_ to, other than his self-created issues.

"Prove it, then." His tone is teasing, though Kotetsu knows he's anything but.

"Prove…that I'm not disappointed?" He reaches for the blond's hand with a grin, tugging it down to brush against his own cock, sighing a little at the contact.

Barnaby's eyes go wide, and his fingers wrap around the length of it as if by instinct. He's amazed at how… _nice_ Kotetsu feels in his hand.

And he says so. Not that he'd intended to.

Kotetsu only chuckles and licks at Barnaby's lips. "You think so? I bet I'd feel even better inside you. Think about it, Bunny. Remember how good my fingers felt? You liked that. Want me to make you come with just my fingers? I bet I could."

Barnaby's mouth is going dry as he pants, and he grips the other man more tightly, relishing in the grunt that cuts off his words.

"Stop talking and start acting, old man."

Kotetsu smiles at the false bravado, at his brave Bunny. "You know, it's okay, to feel what you're feeling now. But please, trust me."

"I _do_."

He'll never get tired of hearing that. "Then it might be easier if we do this lying sideways."

Barnaby frowns.

"All right, then. How do you want it?"

"Besides in the ass?"

Barnaby decides that he really, really enjoys seeing Kotetsu flustered, and he laughs. If nothing else, it helps to calm his nerves.

"Yes, brat. Besides that."

With a sigh, Barnaby rolls to his back and takes the other man with him, nearly purring when he's covered again. He wriggles happily, enjoying the feel of being surrounded, being held, being _safe_ , and Kotetsu looks down at him with a lopsided sort of grin.

"You really like this best?"

"Is that strange?"

"No." Kotetsu closes his eyes and leans in, brushing their lips together gently. "I like it, too. Feels like you're _mine_."

Maybe the admission is embarrassing for him. Maybe he's too nervous to hear what Barnaby might have to say in response.

Either way, Barnaby's potential reply is lost in Kotetsu's mouth, and so he spreads his legs wider to make up for it, rubbing up against his partner and remembering how good Kotetsu's made him feel. Thinking about how good Kotetsu is _going_ to make him feel.

More on a whim than anything else, he manages to work one hand between them, but instead of reaching for his cock, he slips a finger inside himself, whining at how loose he feels, at the slide of his touch along those nerves, and Kotetsu pulls back at the noise to see what's going on.

The man's earlier growl was nothing compared to this one - a deep, low sound that hums along Barnaby's skin and makes him shiver. His eyes are greedy, drinking in the sight, and watching Kotetsu watch _him_ makes Barnaby hotter. He pushes a second, then a third finger inside, surprised at how easy it is, and then he remembers how much care Kotetsu had taken with him, and his heart swells.

Of course Kotetsu was going to do this right.

He's whimpering and thrusting downward, and Kotetsu fists his hands into the sheets to keep from stroking himself.

"Fuck, Bunny. You're amazing."

Intoxicated by what he's feeling, what he's seeing, Barnaby removes his fingers and, with more courage than he thought he possessed, hooks his hands behind his knees and spreads himself open.

"Show me."

The command is little more than a gasp, but that's all Kotetsu needs. He curls into the other man, thighs bracketing the blond's ass, arms bracing himself as he kisses him. Barnaby tastes so good. Feels so good. Sounds so good. He knows this is going to be amazing, simply because, well…it's Barnaby. He's always amazing.

Now that he can hold Kotetsu's body between his knees, Barnaby looses the grip his hands have in favor of tangling one into his partner's dark hair. His tongue fills Barnaby's mouth, and the blond clenches around nothing, feeling the emptiness inside him in a way he's never known. He lets Kotetsu pull away for just long enough to slick his own cock, and then he tugs him back, licking and sucking desperately, his legs shaking when Kotetsu positions him, when Kotetsu presses against him _there_.

The brunet lowers one hand to guide himself in, and Barnaby tenses and lets out a soft whimper when Kotetsu _pushes_. The man stops completely, breaking the kiss so that he can look down at Barnaby, look into his eyes as he moves.

"Relax, Bunny. Slowly. You can do this." He continues to murmur gentle words into the space between them, and Barnaby shudders, trying not to think about how _impossible_ this all seems. "I'll give you as much time as you need."

Kotetsu is true to his word, rocking in tiny movements, teasing at Barnaby's entrance, encouraging the muscle to loosen further and let him in. Barnaby squirms in his lap, eyes wide as they watch each other. It's not so bad, like this, and the blond is impressed by Kotetsu's self control. He can see the other man straining, holding back for him, and Barnaby pushes against him, taking in more than he'd planned and gasping at the stretch.

Strong hands close around his hipbones, stilling him. "Bunny. Don't. Slow."

Always putting others before himself.

Barnaby's breath stutters in his chest as Kotetsu continues with his slow pace, in and out, and every press forward sends Barnaby a little closer to _something_. And when Kotetsu's hips rest flush against his own, he gives a keening moan, clenching around the man just to feel the weight, the length, the _heat_ of him.

He's _inside_.

"Kotetsu…" The name comes out choked, and the older man presses a kiss to the flush on his partner's cheek.

"Don't rush yourself. Don't rush yourself for me. You're all right. Just relax."

Barnaby shudders, shifting and gasping when the movement makes Kotetsu rub against his insides. His back arches as he looks for more of that sensation. "Oh… Y-you…"

"Am I hurting you?"

Barnaby licks his lips. It _hurts_ , but…it's more of an ache than anything else. Mostly, he's completely focused upon the way that he feels so _full_. And… _complete_. The realization has him squirming closer to Kotetsu, wringing little whines from his throat as he does so. When Barnaby tries to grind against him, Kotetsu leans up, keeping the blond against the mattress with one hand on his chest.

He's still hard, cock flushed against his belly, and Kotetsu wants to taste him. So he presses a finger to Barnaby's slit, grinning at the whimper it earns him, and sucks that finger into his mouth.

He _has_ to have more of that. Next time, maybe.

"Please."

The request makes Kotetsu's cock twitch, which makes Barnaby twitch, too, and the older man moves his hips a bit, testing to see if Barnaby's ready for him. It's probably a miracle that he's controlling himself so well, but he doesn't want to see pain crash over that beautiful face. Barnaby _trusts_ him, and Kotetsu will not violate that.

"Kotetsu, please."

"What do you want, Bunny? This?" He thrusts a bit harder, moaning at the exquisite feel of Barnaby tightening and relaxing around him.

The younger man reaches his arms out, and Kotetsu falls into them willingly, smiling at Barnaby's pleased noise.

"I can't believe you actually like having me on top of you."

"Like having you in me, too."

Kotetsu has to strain to hear that one, it's so quiet, but there is no mistaking what Barnaby said. "Sorry, could you repeat that?" He wants to hear it again.

"I like…having you in me?"

"Now that sounded like you weren't sure. Let's make you sure, yeah?"

At that, Kotetsu pulls out and slides back in, slow and smooth and Barnaby trembles beneath him. The rhythm is too much and not enough all at the same time, and Barnaby tries to spur the man on by tugging him closer with his legs. He's getting used to it, to the feeling of Kotetsu filling him and hitting deep, intimate places inside him.

He can't imagine sharing this with anyone else. Not when Kotetsu fits so perfectly.

…would he fit just as perfectly inside Kotetsu?

Groaning at the mental image, he grinds back hard against the older man, thrilling at how good this feels. The stretch and burn isn't so bad, now, and the rest more than makes up for that.

Kotetsu chuckles through a moan. "All right, then?"

"Thinking about…taking you."

"Bored with this already? I must be doing something wrong."

And with a grin, Kotetsu's shifting his hips, his look of concentration so intense that Barnaby stills and wonders what's going on.

When Kotetsu brushes against that place inside him, it all makes sense.

His thrusts pick up, now, and Barnaby is kind of embarrassed at the way he's moaning so loudly, but then Kotetsu rocks into him deep and he wails.

"Still like having me in you?"

Barnaby kisses the cocky grin off his face.

"S-shut up." He trails off into a noise that's more cute than intimidating, and Kotetsu's response is to grin even more broadly and fuck him harder.

Kotetsu does the best that he can from this angle, since Barnaby seems determined not to let him go from the circle of his arms, but it's kind of adorable how cuddly the blond is.

As an experiment, the older man untangles himself and wraps his hands around Barnaby's wrists, pinning his arms to the bed, and oh, he _likes_ that. Barnaby struggles for a moment, but they both know that, if he wants to, he can break free. Instead, he whimpers and stills against the sheets. Kotetsu contemplates holding the blond immobile until they both go crazy, but he really, really wants the use of his hands. As a compromise, he nudges Barnaby's hands up under the pillow and stares him down.

"These don't move until I say so, understood?"

Barnaby nods, arching up with a whimper, pupils blown wide.

And now Kotetsu is free to touch him and play with him and this is _perfect_.

He licks at Barnaby's ear just to hear him whine. He sucks at Barnaby's neck just to hear him moan. He pinches at Barnaby's nipples just to hear him gasp.

Through it all, the blond's hands do not move, though he might be in danger of ripping the pillow apart, if the way he's gripping at it is any indication.

Kotetsu's mouth on him makes him scream. Kotetsu's hands on him make him burn. And Kotetsu's cock inside him makes him lose his breath and not even care whether he gets it back or not. He can feel his stomach tightening, and he writhes, trying to get Kotetsu to touch him where he needs it.

"Something to say?" Kotetsu's rather proud of himself, still being able to speak clearly.

"T-touch…"

"Like when I touch you? Like having me in you?"

Barnaby nods frantically, closing his eyes when a wave of pleasure makes him shudder, and he can't get over how _good_ Kotetsu is. He can't hear the way his voice rises in pitch, overtaken as it is by the blood pounding in his ears, but he can feel the way his cock jumps and the way his belly tightens.

Kotetsu stops all movement then, gripping Barnaby's hips hard enough to keep him from writhing too much in his lap and getting himself off.

The blond howls, balancing on the edge but too far away to fall off. Kotetsu won't let him.

And when his noises calm to little whimpers and he's come down enough to open his eyes, Barnaby stares up at the other man, trembling. "Why?"

"Because I don't want this to be over, just yet."

Kotetsu might mean the sex. He might mean the evening. He might mean this period of Barnaby being wonderfully emotionally open and sensitive.

Barnaby doesn't want it to end, either.

He's a little alarmed when he has to blink away the shine in his eyes, but it makes Kotetsu lower himself on top of him, so it isn't all bad. Like this, he can feel the muscles in the other man's body jumping, can feel the way Kotetsu pushes against him, holding back by sheer willpower. And he's glad that he's not the only one coming undone, here.

Kotetsu's movements begin again slowly, so slowly, and Barnaby chokes on a cry, nerves tingling.

"Barnaby?"

The name makes his heart stutter, and he looks up through wet lashes to find Kotetsu's eyes full of concern. Something isn't right, here, and it's almost like there's an itch somewhere inside him.

"Are you okay?"

Barnaby sighs. "Bunny. Call me Bunny."

The way Kotetsu's face lights up is worth _everything_ , and the older man chuckles and nuzzles into his neck.

"Bunny, then."

Much better. "Yeah. Your Bunny."

If he could move his arms, he would wrap them around the older man's body, but Kotetsu had told him to stay, so he would stay.

"Mine!?"

His face is almost comical, the way his jaw drops and he blinks down at Barnaby in shock. For the blond not to mind is one thing, but for him to _prefer_ it is something entirely different.

"Who else's…would I be?"

He has a point there, but… "Why do you have to be _anyone's_?"

Barnaby hums, slightly distracted by the way Kotetsu's still moving slowly in and out. "I don't, I guess. But I…oh… Y-you're going to have to stop."

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, but…but I can't think."

Kotetsu smiles and stills inside him, and Barnaby is again overwhelmed by the man's consideration. He wonders if he'd be strong enough to stop like this, as close as they are.

Barnaby isn't quite sure what he's going to say, but he starts talking, anyway, determined to get this out.

"Growing up, I guess I belonged to the public. From the beginning, my life was set. I was to be their star, but while that's where my time and attention was directed, it's not like it was reciprocated. I was their idol, and that was it." Barnaby goes quiet for a moment, trying to put his thoughts in order, trying not to shift and distract himself again. "What I mean is, no one's ever cared like you do. No one has ever wanted to know _me_. Wanted to be with _me_. And I've never…wanted to be with anyone else, either. I want _you_. So I think that makes me yours. If you want me."

That last bit is quietly tacked on, accented with a shy, uncertain look from the blond, despite the fact that Kotetsu's cock is currently buried in his ass so he can't be _that_ shy, can he?

Barnaby's heart is pounding in his chest. Surely this is too much, too fast. Whatever this is. What is he doing? What is wrong with him? Where is this even coming from?

And with an exuding sense of calm, Kotetsu leans down and kisses him, light and perfect, and it's like a first kiss all over again.

"I'll take it."

"You…what?"

"You. I'll take _you_. So stop worrying, yeah?"

Barnaby is sure he's blinking owlishly. "That's it?"

"That's it. You like me, I like you, it's that simple."

"…oh." Now Barnaby really does seem like the younger of the pair. Kotetsu sees it so clearly, and Barnaby's just overthinking.

"Before I got to know you, before I even _liked_ you, I was your partner. I would have protected you from anything. How could I let you go now that you actually _mean_ something to me?"

Barnaby still isn't sure how none of this appears to be even fazing Kotetsu, but he's learned that sometimes, he simply cannot understand the man and has to trust that Kotetsu knows what he's doing. The urge to smile is more than he can contain, and so he stops trying.

"…you can move again, if you want."

Kotetsu laughs, a deep rumble that makes Barnaby shiver. "Can I, now? Are you done thinking? And thinking again?" He laughs harder at his joke, and Barnaby rolls his eyes and pushes his hips down.

"Yeah. So have at me."

And that sounds like a challenge if Kotetsu's ever heard one. Bearing down on the other man, he presses deep and _grinds_ , making Barnaby's eyelashes flutter, enjoying the way his face relaxes into pleasure once more. It's addicting.

Slender legs tremble as the blond rises quickly to his peak again, jerking and whimpering with every thrust Kotetsu makes.

"K-Kotetsu…ooh…"

The older man reaches between them to grab Barnaby's cock by the base, squeezing upward hard enough to force out more droplets of precome. He really does taste good. Barnaby groans at the treatment, hips shifting erratically between both sources of pleasure, unsure which he prefers. And then Kotetsu's hand releases him to slide under his lower back, changing the angle and hitching him closer. Barnaby wants to spread his legs wider, but he needs something to hold on to, something to anchor him.

Kotetsu licks his lips when Barnaby drips onto his belly.

"Touch yourself for me."

Did Kotetsu say he could _move_?

Barnaby doesn't do a thing for a moment, in case he's misheard. Did Kotetsu just tell him to _touch_ himself?

"H-how…do you…want?"

"Whatever feels good…to you. Wanna see you. See what you do."

And it's so, so different doing this with Kotetsu watching. He's so hard, so _close_ , and Kotetsu's greedy eyes only make this hotter. His hand moves slowly around his cock, teasing himself, and the other continues down to feel where Kotetsu's entering him. His eyes go wide, and he places a finger on either side of his entrance, panting at the slide of Kotetsu's shaft along them.

It's so _much_. And Barnaby's mind is reeling from the idea of that much inside him, from the feeling of how far he's being stretched, how _deep_ Kotetsu is hitting him. He gives a high-pitched whine and removes that hand. He has to. He's way too close. But even without that extra sensation, it's still…it…

"More. Kotetsu, more." He's blushing at the words spilling from his mouth, but Kotetsu doesn't laugh, doesn't mock him for it. Instead, he wraps his arm around one of Barnaby's knees and turns the younger man sideways again, using that leg to pull him back with more force.

Barnaby lets out what is definitely a howl of delight, and the hand that's not currently flying up and down his cock is fisting in the sheets. He slides his eyes to the side, vision captured by the way Kotetsu's staring down at him, the look dark and wanting and intense, and Barnaby gasps.

He would beg and plead if he could find the voice to do so. He knows he's going to be so sore tomorrow, but it's so _good_ , and all he wants is _more_. More of Kotetsu over him, around him, inside him, splitting him open and taking everything, and were he more coherent, he might be alarmed by how badly he _wants_ Kotetsu to do so.

As it is, he's becoming lightheaded, and he's trying to hold off, to make this last longer, but Kotetsu fucks him into orgasm anyway.

Barnaby is a screamer.

The older man doesn't give him much time, hooking his arms under both of Barnaby's knees and bending him double when he leans forward to kiss him as he comes, dragged into it by the shuddering of Barnaby's body around him.

It isn't until they've both regained their breath that Kotetsu is able to open his eyes and look down.

"…I'm glad you're flexible."

Barnaby whines, the position becoming quickly uncomfortable now that there's nothing else to distract him. Kotetsu leans back and slips out, helping the blond to uncurl and rubbing at his aching legs. The touch is soothing, and he's content to lie there…until he feels himself _leaking_.

He's not sure what to do, because while it's kind of gross, it's also…really, really hot to think that it's _Kotetsu_. That Kotetsu _came inside him_. He can't decide between squirming to get rid of it or trying to keep it in as long as possible.

"Bunny?" Kotetsu's concerned again.

"I, um…" The blond's cheeks flare up in embarrassment. In order to clean himself off, he's going to have to get out from underneath Kotetsu, but he doesn't just want to shove the man away… "Let me up?"

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No. I'm sore, but it's fine. I'm just…wet." He's still berating himself for not being able to think of a better way to put that when Kotetsu looks down.

"Oh."

And it would be really nice if Kotetsu would get off him, because the way he's staring between Barnaby's legs is only making his embarrassment worse. But then Kotetsu traces one finger around his stretched rim gently, dipping inside for a moment, and Barnaby whimpers, still much too sensitive.

"Damn, that's hot."

"…what?"

"Can I taste you, again?"

"You…what? You can't be… What!?"

Kotetsu seems to have decided that Barnaby doesn't get any say in the matter, anyway, because he's pushing the blond's legs up and sliding down and _fuck_ …

…it…it, _oh_ …

Barnaby can't even form a complete thought in his head, all senses focused on the way that Kotetsu is licking him and sucking him _there_ , moaning into him, and he trembles hard, pleasure rising despite the way he's utterly spent.

"D-don't… Kotetsu…" He's shivering and tears are starting to drip from the corners of his eyes and he can't decide if he's relieved or saddened when Kotetsu finally stops, licking at his lips in a manner that is positively lecherous.

"Too soon?"

Barnaby whimpers and nods, too tired to return the favor when Kotetsu lies beside him and holds him. They really should clean up or change the sheets or at least get _under_ them, but his limbs simply don't want to move. He'll do it later.

"Hey, Bunny?"

"Nn?"

"Thank you."

Barnaby hears what Kotetsu is really saying, and his heart jumps. He gives a soft sigh and lets himself drift off, trusting the older man to take care of him.

He doesn't wake up when Kotetsu finally rises, collecting towels from the bathroom to clean the both of them off. He doesn't wake up when Kotetsu peels the sheets from underneath them and covers their naked bodies. He doesn't wake up when Kotetsu takes him in his arms again, a contented hum mumbled into blond curls.

He does wake up to sunlight streaming in the window, feeling happier than he has in a long time.

Kotetsu's already awake, looking back at him with something that takes Barnaby's breath away.

And without a shred of embarrassment or self-doubt, Barnaby smiles and kisses him.

And Kotetsu kisses back.


End file.
